


Facetious

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [53]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux likes Kyyyyyyylo.





	

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Shut up, Ren.”

Kylo pokes a finger at the side of his mouth, trying to provoke a repeat offence with just his hand. “You did. You smiled.”

“It was gas. Indigestion. You give it to me.”

“You smiled.” Kylo beams, and watches as Hux fights his face to keep from mirroring it. 

“It was a baring of teeth as a precursor to attack.”

“Awwww.” He pokes until his hand is slapped away. “You like me.”

“Don’t be facetious.”

“Don’t use long words to pretend you don’t like me.”

“Facetious isn’t long.”

Kylo is too busy grinning to care. He pokes Hux in the side until he gets whacked some more, and doesn’t stop until he’s held in a headlock and can do nothing but wriggle. Violence as affection he can understand, and he nips at the fingers that come close, until Hux pushes away again.

Kylo just flops onto his back, on the bed, and looks at Hux from upside down. He sees the eye-roll, and the sucking in of cheeks as he hides what Kylo knows is real.

Hux puts the pillow over his face. Kylo smiles even more. “I like you, too,” he says through the downy mess.

And then he lets his arms flop out in mock-surrender. (But only to make him drop his guard for the next attack of cuddles.)


End file.
